corneliafunkefandomcom-20200214-history
Miranda
'''Miranda', known to most as the Red Fairy, is a Fairy and is considered the sister of the Dark Fairy. Biography Miranda rose out from the lake on the same day as the Dark Fairy, so calls her her sister. Like all Fairies, her beauty is irresistable to men. She has been mentioned to have lured a drunk mercernary's friend to the island, whereupon his return, had been so sick with yearning for Miranda, he drowned himself. Meeting Jacob When Jacob was travelling to the Valley of the Fairies to find a Fairy lily for the Empress' daughter, his Dwarf guide failed to tell him how to get past the Unicorns that guarded the only known entrance. Even Miranda couldn't resist a man lying, helpless, in his own blood, according to Evenaugh Valiant. She kept Jacob with her for a year, after which he ran out on her. ''Reckless'' Miranda is first introduced when Jacob intends to travel to the Valley of the Fairies to seek her help to free his brother Will from the curse of her sister, the Dark Fairy. Jacob spends the night with her, during which Miranda tells him that the only way to save Will is to destroy the Dark Fairy, and teaches him how to.The Fairy tells him that her price for her help will be paid when the Dark Fairy is defeated, failing to mention that one who utters her sister's name will die within a year. While travelling to the place where Will would prick his finger on a thorn and sleep, they are followed ambushed by the Goyl, right after Will pricks his finger, and, in his anger, he shoves Jacob out into the open, and Jacob is killed. Miranda sends her moths to bring him back to life. When the Dark Fairy reveals Jacob's fate, she tells him that she thinks Miranda is still too much in love with Jacob to kill him herself, so she sent him to the Dark Fairy so that she would kill him instead. Physical Appearance Miranda's skin is as white as the magical pond lillies on the Fairies' lake, her hair as black as the night. Her eyes change colour depending on the time. At night her eyes turned black, but by day they are either blue or green. Like all other Fairies, Miranda is too beautiful for human eyes. Personality Relationships Jacob Reckless The first time Jacob heard her mentioned was by a drunk mercenary who had told Jacob about his friend who Miranda lured to the island and who, after his return, was so sick with yearning for Miranda that he drowned himself. When Jacob was traveling to the Island of the Fairies, his guide, the dwarf Valiant, failed to warn him about how to get past the Unicorns that guarded the valley to which is the only entrance the island where the fairies reside could be reached. The Dark Fairy When the Dark Fairy betrayed the Fairies for the Goyl, her own kind, including her sister, cast her out. Later, when the Dark Fairy came back to visit the Fairies, she tells Miranda she had to leave. Miranda thinks this unfitting because Fairies were supposed to stay in their Valley forevermore. Fox Fox doesn't like or trust Miranda, since Miranda kept Jacob with her for a year, during which the whole time Fox waited patiently for Jacob to come back. Fox tried to swim to the island to get Jacob but was chased away by the Fairies. de:Miranda Category:Characters Category:Reckless Characters Category:Fairy Category:Females Category:Fairies